


Giving In & Surrendering, No Regrets:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Red Hot Love: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Breakfast, Butt Slapping, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desire, Dom Danny "Danno" Williams, Dom Steve McGarrett, Dom/sub, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Kissing, Licking, Lingerie, Lingerie Panties, Lingerie Top, Love Bites, Lust, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Passion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Stripping, Sub Danny, Sub Danny "Danno" Williams, Sub Steve, Sub Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danni, & Steve give into their passions, Will it be a hot night for them?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!* *Author's Note #2: Continuation of my other story.*





	

*Summary: Danni, & Steve give into their passions, Will it be a hot night for them?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

*Author's Note #2: Continuation of my other story.*

 

 _Continuing from where _ **The Most Beautiful Thing A Couple Ever Saw**_ left off, Enjoy _!

 

"God, You are so gorgeous, I can't wait to lick you from your lips, to your magnificent cock, Mmmm, I can't wait to strip you naked, & get you all nice & wet, Stud", Danni said, as the blond was kissing down his neck, & stopped to torture a nipple, making it all red, & glossy with her saliva, Steve moaned out in response to it. The Five-O Commander couldn't believe his luck, He is having his partner in his bed, worshiping his body, like she was expert, & showing him the finer points of sex.

 

The Former Seal was flushed, & panting, He was so excited, & has no regrets about what's gonna happen that evening, "God, Danni, Please don't tease, It's not nice", he breathed out begging, & She nipped at the outer shell of his ear, "Mmmm, Baby, I don't tease, I mean what I say, I will say this, I want you, I want you so badly, **_Sexy_** ", she cooed seductively, & she let her hands trace down his body, & she flicked his nipples, & continued her journey down his body, til she reached his shorts, He put his hands on top of hers, stalling them, from exposing his beautiful naked form in all of it's glory.

 

The heat had risen quite a bit, by her flirting, "Mmmm, No hiding anything, Not from me, Mama wants, Mama likes", She whipped the offending pajama shorts down, & off of his body, She wolf whistled, & exclaimed, "Whoooeee, Look at the caboose !", she reached around, & pinched it. Steve blushed, & he was not ashamed, He just never had that much attention on him. He gulped, as she took him into her mouth, & intending on blowing his mind, He just relaxed, & let the sensations, that she was creating, take over. "I...I....I..I love you, Danni, God, I love you", he panted out, as she was working him over, & bringing him intense pleasure. She said with a sly wink, "Now, I will deliver on my promise to you, Stevie, Mmmm, You won't be able to think for a week", & she proceeded to carry out on her promise.

 

Steve was thrashing among the sheets, moaning & groaning, as he was being sucked upon, He felt like his brains are leaving his head, through his dick, He exclaimed, as he was getting annoyed with Danni doing the "slow" method, "Come on, Danni, Fuck me, I am not a China Doll, I won't break !", & she said with a knowing smile, "Okay, You asked for it", She increased the tempo of her sucking, & she made him orgasm multiple times, & hard. Then, She controlled his next one, & denied it, as a result, He orgasmed so many times, Danni just followed, once, by watching him entering his bliss. Then, Like a surge of energy entered him, & he was having his payback, & he will have it at that moment.

 

He practically tore the lingerie off of her, & pushed her down on the bed, & spread her legs out, & went at it, eating her clit, & pussy out, making her moan, & chant his name over & over again, "Steve, Oh Steve, Yes, Steve, Steve," & then when he hit the sweet spot, by biting the sensitive flesh, & her leaving bite, & nail marks all over her lover's body, They were both panting, & looking at each other wildly, Then, The Five-O Commander turned her over, & spanked her cute & perky little ass, "Ohhhhh", The Blond Bombshell said, enjoying the punishment. She smirked at him & said seductively, "Ohhhhh, **_Commander_** , Give it to me, I deserved to be popped on my ass", He gave her another smack, & said in a commanding tone, knowing that she was enjoying this immensely.

 

"You are enjoying this, Slut, Aren't you, Begging for my cock, & hand, You want to be controlled by me, & punished by me, Don't you ?", He smacked her on her already redden ass. "Yes, I've been a bad girl, Punish me, Punish me like no tomorrow !", she exclaimed, as her voice raised to another pitch, as she was enjoying what Steve was dishing out, He nibbled on her sweet little cheeks, & then pulled them apart, & licked inside of her, she moaned, cause it brought temporary relief to her, & then he plunged into her, & she was meeting him thrust for thrust. As they moved as one, Steve was delivering spankings to the hot ass in front of him, & the couple were declaring their love for each other, Danni suddenly maneuvered her lover, & flipped him over, & had him where he wants him.

 

She was stroking him teasingly, knowing that it was driving him bat shit insane, He growled, "You are so a bitch for teasing me, Williams", but there was not heat with those words, & he was enjoying what she was doing to him, she leaned down, & licked a wet stripe up his cock, & then nibbled on it, He howled, as a response to it. Then, She began to give him one of her famous blowjobs, & then she resumed her handjob on him, which made him a very happy man indeed, & when he orgasmed hard for the last time, they both cuddled & snuggled up to each other, as soon as they were able to move, They were enjoying their bliss, & then, their eyes started to droop, "I love you, Steve, I love you so much, I am gonna make us breakfast in the morning", Steve smiled sleepily, & said, "Right back at you, Beautiful, I love you too so much, It's a date for breakfast", & they fell into a peaceful slumber, & dreamed of their new future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
